


我的老师是碧池 1-2

by SONG1204



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONG1204/pseuds/SONG1204
Summary: 金硕珍是有名的碧池老师，每天像一只花蝴蝶穿梭在教室和办公室，一颦一笑动人至极。手机上聊天的对象是他刚撩到手的体育老师田柾国，对于水灵灵新秀后辈，金硕珍向来勤于调教。田柾国是新来的，肌肉结实，金硕珍越看越顺眼，他比儿子金泰亨还要小两岁，羞耻心什么都是屁，年轻的身体才是珍珍永葆青春的关键。金硕珍抬头和其他老师谈笑风生，白嫩秀气的指尖在屏幕上快速打着:下午见一面吧，我老公晚上要回来(´-ω-`)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 18





	我的老师是碧池 1-2

渣渣珍人设 慎入

All珍

文/dstcg

1.  
金硕珍是有名的碧池老师，每天像一只花蝴蝶穿梭在教室和办公室，一颦一笑动人至极。

手机上聊天的对象是他刚撩到手的体育老师田柾国，对于水灵灵新秀后辈，金硕珍向来勤于调教。

田柾国是新来的，肌肉结实，金硕珍越看越顺眼，他比儿子金泰亨还要小两岁，羞耻心什么都是屁，年轻的身体才是珍珍永葆青春的关键。

金硕珍抬头和其他老师谈笑风生，白嫩秀气的指尖在屏幕上快速打着:下午见一面吧，我老公晚上要回来(´-ω-`)

金硕珍的老公金南俊是当今炙手可热的电商大佬，此人白手起家，凭一己之力进入上流社会，金家也跟着鸡犬升天，金硕珍经常点开财经频道看老公叱咤风云，然后满足而做作地端起燕窝感慨自己当年真是投资有方，怎么也没想到，跟了金南俊，后半辈子泡SKⅡ洗澡真是小菜一碟。

金南俊是难得的妻奴，金硕珍勾勾手指就是一张额度无限的黑卡，百依百顺真是烦死了。

物质生活已经过度满足，剩下就是精神上的空虚了，老公不在家，儿子出去上学，老人用不着他沾手照顾，情人们都做了一轮了，跟姐妹打牌也腻歪了，究竟拿什么才满足呢？

就在金硕珍困惑之际，校长郑号锡先生的电话来了，金硕珍迅速挂掉。

郑号锡先生是他的旧相好，最近他们感情不太顺，臭男人埋怨金硕珍抢了他的爱喵。

郑号锡给小白猫取名闵闵其，闵闵其性格冷淡，唯独对金硕珍温顺撒娇，跳进金硕珍的怀里就不爱下来，金硕珍瞧着和闵闵其有缘，就带回家养几天，谁知道这一养就是一冬天，等郑号锡来接，闵闵其竟是横眉冷对，郑号锡气绝，将金硕珍调到七年级教平行班。

郑号锡本以为金硕珍心比天高，无法容忍离开火箭班，可他真是大错特错，金硕珍巴不得在七年级混到退休。

小田老师就是教七年级的，以后眉来眼去更方便了，金硕珍打着学生的手心，红彤彤的痕迹好不暧昧，想象下节课跟小田老师在体育馆苟且，生活瞬间有了动力！

金硕珍草草下课，去更衣室换上了性感的蕾丝套装，心里偷笑，别看那小子名字起的方方正正，脑子里算是黄色废料，真是叫人欲罢不能。

就在金硕珍准备出门之时，郑号锡的电话又来了，真烦呀，金硕珍带着贵妇式的冷笑接通了:我说多少遍了，猫我是不会还给你的！！！

对面的郑号锡却平静如水:不是这个事，我给你安排个惊喜，挺急的，赶快来！

金硕珍傲娇嘴硬:什么惊喜？？一千块钱以下别找我？？

郑号锡感觉挺急的:珍珍你先来来来来来，来就知道了！

金硕珍还是要给他面子的，“好了啦！我现在去。”

金硕珍拉上外套拉链，想了想又拉开了，露出诱人的锁骨，还有胸前一面的雪白，要让那家伙后悔才行，金硕珍是这么想。

进了校长室，郑号锡在吃鸡汤面，喝汤咕噜咕噜老大声，咀嚼地口水飞溅，金硕珍厌恶地暼了一眼，冷酷地说:“找我干啥？”

郑号锡抬头，一下就注意到金硕珍心机的事业线，可他今天真是想多了╮（﹀＿﹀）╭

郑号锡爽朗地回答:“我给你整了个实习生，够不够惊喜！”

金硕珍:“？？？”

郑号锡:“朴智旻老师，快请进！”

门又开了，进来了个白白嫩嫩的小孩子，糯米团子一样QQ弹弹，细长的眼睛亮亮晶晶，带着好奇和担心，纯真得不行。

金硕珍心中涌上不快，这孩子不就是年轻版的他吗，甚至比她还漂亮，郑号锡到底想干嘛？？

郑号锡大牙呲呲:“珍珍满意不？以后你们就是同事了，好好照顾人家！”

朴智旻乖乖巧巧:“师父好，初次见面请多关照！”

声音软软糯糯的，比他不知道嫩了多少倍，金硕珍更不爽了，可面上还要过得去，他拉住朴智旻的小肉手，笑容可掬:“别见外，快跟我来吧！”

金硕珍眼睛一眯，计上心来。

2  
金硕珍与后辈小田老师吻得热火朝天，他们趁着没课翻云覆雨，田柾国把他压在垫子上，一边吮吸金硕珍红彤彤的嘴唇，一边解开他的衣服扣子。

“呃啊…我准备好了小国…刚在卫生间扩张过哦…”金硕珍浓情蜜意，他实在太钟意小田了，今天本来是拒绝他的，来点欲情故纵，奈何朴智旻坏了心情，年轻漂亮的新面孔自然得到了所有的关注，金硕珍不允许任何人动摇他的校花之位。

田柾国见他分心，便狠狠嘬了口舌头，金硕珍嘴角拉出不少亮晶晶的银丝，金硕珍娇嗔：“你弄痛我了…”

田柾国有些委屈，他转头向金硕珍的雪颈进攻，撩得金硕珍微微颤抖，他把十指插进田柾国的头发里，眯着眼睛抱怨：“你也不知道疼疼我，我今儿不高兴，你得哄我…”

“不就来个小孩子嘛，糊弄糊弄得了…”

金硕珍敞开白花花的胸脯，蕾丝披肩从香肩滑落，田柾国咬上他粉嘟嘟的乳头，金硕珍刺激地叫出声，但是他马上捂住嘴鼻，生怕被什么人听见。

“我的好哥哥，您就别怕了，孩子们在上自习呢，这个时间不会有人来的。”田柾国抬头看他，圆圆的大眼睛透露着纯真，金硕珍不由想到自家儿子，别看金泰亨已经是个二十五岁的大小伙子了，可还会软乎乎地朝他撒娇‘Daddy, I love you so much~’

金硕珍搂紧田柾国，每次和他做爱都有乱伦的罪恶感，每当被小田粗壮的阴茎填满，背德的罪恶感和生理上刻骨铭心的快感在金硕珍的内心交织，最后成为消散不去的难忘记忆，他哄骗着田柾国把精液射到自己的身体了，就这么含着上过讲台，赴过金南俊的约会，甚至带回到家里。

金硕珍顾不得那么多了，解掉松松垮垮的阔腿裤，他双手撑到垫子半跪着，臀朝着田柾国，纤细的手指扒开粉白的后穴，里面已是蜜水泛滥，金硕珍摸了一点伸舌舔舐，妖媚地对着小田喷吐仙气：“那你还不进来尝尝，是哥哥新榨的果汁…”

田柾国脑子嗡一声，理智全盘崩溃，他摸上金硕珍的细腰，拍拍饱满白皙的屁股，示意向上翘翘，金硕珍听话地很，撅得老高，田柾国抱住他的腿，从这个角度可以看到金硕珍张张合合的后穴还有微微翘起的秀气肉物。

“不过你得等一下。”金硕珍开口，他每次都这样，喜欢看田柾国猴急的样子，顺便提一些小要求。

“哥哥快说，我要爆炸了…”田柾国抱怨道。

“是这样的，哥哥上课好辛苦的，你得帮忙教教新来的小朴老师…”金硕珍难为情地说，好像受了莫大的委屈，“你知道哥哥评职称很不容易的，下个星期还要准备公开课…”

“都行的！我答应哥哥！”田柾国脱口而出。

“那就好…”金硕珍想到什么又加一句，“那孩子一看就是娇生惯养的大学生，我们做前辈的，得让他学到东西，明白吗？”

“知道了知道了，哥哥要进去了哦！”田柾国迅速解开腰带，生猛地把那物插到金硕珍的花穴里，次次全入。

金硕珍宠溺一笑，扭腰应承，小田就是年少气盛，虽没什么花样发骚，不过好在体力惊人，如果不是下节课要组织放学，怕不是要和他做到天黑。

“还有十五分钟下课哦，你要加油…啊…就是那里…”金硕珍回头朝他温柔一笑，田柾国心化成春水，伸手揉着金硕珍抖动的丰润乳儿，自从这学期这学期和他搞上，这奶子被他揉大了不少，不过时间有限，今天恐怕是尝不了了。

两个人正酣畅淋漓呢，突然听到‘哐当’一声，是篮筐撞击的声音，吓得田柾国射了满满一穴，金硕珍也迅速缩紧田柾国怀里，他们躲在体育准备室， 紧张地捂嘴。

这个时间到底是谁？二人静止好久，也不敢穿上衣物，生怕摩擦的声音引人注意，他们透过细细的门缝看着外面的情况。

原来是新来的小朴，田柾国瞧见他单纯无害的小白脸心中微动，这位朋友可真漂亮，又年轻又水灵。

“有人在吗？珍珍老师在吗？”小团子喊了一声。

金硕珍没想他是来找自己的，心里暗骂：不是安排他给家长打电话通知收校服费吗？怎么到这儿，现在情况紧急，容不得出错！你这家伙赶快走啊！

朴智旻又喊了几声，见没人应，摇摇头又投个篮球，‘哐当’老大声，唉又没中，朴智旻小跑去捡，他放回球车就出门走了。

金硕珍长吁口气，他快速穿上衣物，嘴上小声抱怨：“他就是新来的，第一天就到处乱跑，真不懂事。”

“也许他是有急事找你呢！”

“有急事还能投个球再走？我发誓这次我们最糟糕的一次！”金硕珍把自己塞回小蕾丝套装里，这次他拉紧了胸口拉链，捂得严严实实。

“哥哥能不能友善点，小孩子第一次步入社会呢！”田柾国试着开导。

“你去年也是第一次步入社会，我觉得你就乖很多。”金硕珍掐上田柾国的小脸，安慰自己的小情人。

“我舍不得你，我还没玩够~”田柾国抱住金硕珍的细腿，想到漂亮前辈的美穴里还含着田家子孙，他变态地闻了好久。

“我的乖宝~来日方长。”金硕珍母性大发，附身亲亲他的额头，“快打铃了，我先走了，你记得开窗通风。”

“后天周末，我想和哥哥吃饭。”小家伙又提出新要求。

金硕珍懂他什么意思，觉得不能总这么惯着他，还是要注意身份，“看情况吧，我老公儿子这几天回来，你知道我老公那个人，只要他在家就把哥哥我折腾得没完，我要是再约上你，怕不是半条命都没了。”

“哥哥，可是我…唔……”

没等田柾国说完，金硕珍已经吻上他的唇，那是长辈温柔的警告。

“你要乖。”


End file.
